Our life
by FourTris Forever646
Summary: Four and Tris are instructors for Dauntless. They aren't together yet. There will be loads of fluff and action.
1. Chapter 1

I HAVENT GAVE UP ON MY FIRST STORY DONT WORRY, IM JUST HAVING WRITERS BLOCK ON THAT ONE, SO I FIGURED I WOULD START A NEW ONE. ILL TRY AND UPDATE THAT ONE TONIGHT TOO. SORRY IF THIS ONE IS BORING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!

Tris POV

Four, Christina, Uriah, and I are waiting at the train tracks to jump on. I don't really know Four, but I know Uriah and Christina. I think it's because Four, was my instructor when I went through initiation, but he scares me..just a little. The train is finally on and I'm last to jump on, I'm having trouble but Four notices and helps me in. When he pulls me in I fall on top of him. I just sat there with my mouth open, on top of Four. Get up! Get up, Tris! I keep telling myself, but I just can't move. I finally come back to reality from him saying

"Sorry, I was just trying to help you in..."

"Omg, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I stayed laying on you?!" my cheeks go bright red

"It's ok six, we need to talk anyway..Were going to be training the transfer Dauntless together anyway." he says

I forgot I'm training them with Four. I mean I'm not upset, just disappointed because I wanted to train the transfers with Christina. But I guess it's fine, it will still be fun! We get there and jump off together. We get their and we take our seats in the Dauntless section. It took about 2 1/2 hours to get through every kid picking what faction to be in. Finally the fun begins.

"We will be running up the stairs, then we will be ruining to the train tracks, if you can't keep up you will be faction less, understand? Four says

We run all the way to the train tracks as he says. The back of my legs burn because it's been forever since I've ran that long. We have 16 transfers this year. But we already lost 3, they couldn't keep up.

"Umm, what are we doing?" Ask a candor transfer

"We are jumping into the train" I say

"Haha, your funny I'm not doing that!" He says

"Then, your faction less." I say as I start to jump into the train.

The train finally is coming back around the Dauntless compound. Four and I are the first to jump and we run all the way to the net as fast as we can. We both can hear Eric's voice asking who will be the first. I think I hear a boy say "I will" but I'm not one hundred percent positive. That's when I see him falling down to the net, he's not screaming or saying anything, he just smiles. I grab for his hand and he takes it.

"What's your name? You only get to choose once." I say in my instructor voice

I smile at Four, because that's exactly what he told me when I first jumped. When I jumped into the whole I didn't know what I would find. I found, Four. I know this sounds weird, but I had a crush in him since I laid eyes on him. That was 1 year ago, and I still like him...Haha.

"Hello? I said my name is Terri"

"First jumper, Terri!" Everyone starts cheering and clapping. Eventually all the transfers jump and there are 10, that has survived so far.

ERUDITE

Lexi

Justin

Sarah

CANDOR

Terri

Haliee

Bree

AMITY

Josh

Mark

Flo

ABNEGATION

Tallia

Not a bad number, we also have the Dauntless born. Tallis was the last jumper, and Four didn't seem to be surprised. I'm glad I jumped first last year, because Four remembered my name, and I was the first one to lay eyes on him. God, he looks good right now.

"Listen up, I'm Six and this is Four. We will be the transfers instructors, Uriah and Christina will be the dauntless born instructors." I say

"Six? Four? What Kind of names are those?" Lexi says

"Got a problem With that? If I wanted smart mouth Erudite I would have transferred there! So keep your mouth shut!" Four says frustrated

After he turns around she whispers to Sarah and says "He's hot, eveN when he's yelling at you!"

She did not just say that he's mine. Wait, why am I saying he's mine, we barley even talk? I wish we talked, I think we would be good friends. But I wanna be more then just friends, I do not know why, I'm thinking this right now. Today is an important day! We finally finish the tour.

"You guys have an hour till dinner. Dinner is in the pit!" Four says

"Six, wait up!" Terri says

"What do you want?" I say

"Wanna hang out?" He says as he winks

"Umm, I'm your Instructor, that wouldn't be appropriate." I say

He smacks my butt and try the walk away. I grab his wrist and pull him back, I take his face close enough for a kiss and say

"I'm your instructor, nothing more. Touch me again and you'll regret it!" I say as I let go of him and walk to the pit.

I get to the pit and run over to the corner, and I puke. I go to my table with Christina, Uriah, and Four. I go to sit down but I puke again. What is wrong with me? I fall to the floor, but I'm still conscious. The last thing I see is a man pick me up and run.


	2. Coma

I try to open my eyes, but I cant no matter how hard I try. That's when I hear Four talking to the doctor.

"When is she going to wake up? She has been sleeping for 3 days."

"Honestly, I don't know, her condition is pretty bad, she may never wake up, I'm sorry Four."

I try to say something, or even open my eyes, to tell them I'm awake. Wait, am I awake? Maybe I'm in a dream right now... or even I can only hear what they are doing? What am I doing here? Did I get beat up? Mmmm, I'm trying even harder to try and communicate with them, but I just cant no matter what I do. Why? Why is this happening to me? That's when it happens, Four grabs my hand, and a spark goes though my body and I open my eyes.

"Tris? Doctor! She's awake!" he yells

"That's...Imposable, she was never going to wake up from, that coma, how did this happen?"

"I don't know, I just grabbed her hand, and her eye lids flew open." he say

"Well, I keep hearing you guys talk and I couldn't understand why I was hearing you but I couldn't move. I tried to open my eyes or at least talk and my body wouldn't let me. Then when Four took my hand a shock went through my body, and my eye lids, flew open." I say quickly

They both stare at me with their mouths hanging open, like I'm crazy. I don't know what just happened, Four touched me and I woke up from my coma. does that mean we have a connection? Maybe we do? I mean I know I like him. But I also know he would never like a girl like me, short, no curves, no butt, ugly, and no boobs. But why would I wake from a coma, when he touches me if there wasn't something there? I honestly don't know, but I'm sure Four doesn't like me. The doctor leaves and its just Four and I. I have to say, its pretty awkward.

"I'm not sure what happened, Six, but I'm sure of one thing, I'm freaked out from it. What did I do?"

"Four, you saved my life, you helped me wake up, when I needed you most you helped. Thank you Four, I'm so very grateful."

"Your welcome. We didn't start initiation, yet because I knew you would have wanted us to wait."

"Thanks, but we should start tomorrow, ill be good by then, Four will you stay with me tonight? Just incase anything happens?"

"I cant...Yah sure ill stay."

I pat the bed as if saying to come lay with me. "Were, just friends Four, its fine, come lay with me, it will help me sleep. It doesn't have to be weird." I say as he lays in the bed with me. He wraps his warm arms around my small body and we snuggle. Were just friends snuggling, and falling asleep. I feel butterflies in my stomach, why? I eventually doze off in Fours arms, his warm arms.

Four POV

I wake up with my arms around, Tris. At first I'm all confused then I remember her asking me to sleep with her. I can't believe I woke Tris up from at coma. All I know is when I touched her hand, spark went through her and I, so I wasn't the only one feeling that. The doctor walks in and I get up.

"Tris, can go home today, but someone needs to take care of her for 1-2 months. When I mean take care of her, I mean help with with everything, she does. You would need to be with her, every single day all day." He says

"What do you mean, you?" I say

"We'll, I assumed you guys were together." He says

"We'll, you assumed wrong, but I could let her stay at my place until she's better." I say

"Ok, we're going to give you 30 minutes, to get her up and out." He says as he's leaving

"Tris, the doctor said you need to be taken care of for 1-2 months, so I agreed to take care of you, you'll be staying at my apartment, we will be running by yours to get your stuff." I say

"Ok, thanks Four!"

(BREAK PAGE)

We get to my apartment, she stands looking around. I know it must be awkward for her but I'll be here for her, because she's my friend. I look at the clock and see it's 6:30, she has to be hungry.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I say

"Can you bring it to me? My hip is hurting, I don't want to pass out or something again. But you can eat in the pit and then bring me my food." She says

"Sure"

Mmmmm. Is all I can think, I know from her intuition she's strong and doesn't give up easy. So did she just not wanna be around me? Or maybe it did really hurt? I'm going to bring my food up here and eat with her, it's the right thing to do. I grab her a hamburger and a piece if cake, I know that's what she loves. Wait why do I know that? Ha I grab the same thing for me just one more hamburger. I walk in my apartment, hearing the shower running. About 15 minutes later she gets out, I think she might have thought I was gone because she came out of the bathroom with only a bra and underwear on. Man, how could I be so stupid? I just sit there staring at her.

"OMG, I'm so sorry I thought you would have been at the pit eating" she says as she grabs the towel off her head and wraps it around her, but her cheeks get really red.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have wanted me to eat with you." I say

"Oh, we'll let me get dresses and we can eat together." She says

It takes her about 10 minutes, I think it's because of what happened. I mean I would have been embarrassed too. I'm going to make her feel welcome, I hope she doesn't hate me.

"Thanks for the food and for taking care of me, means a lot Four." She says as she finishes her food

"It's no problem, my home is your home." I say and she smiles

Then he face goes, very white. I think shes thinking about where we going to sleep... I mean if I was a girl I would too.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch, but I'll move it into the bedroom so I'm with you at all times." I say she smiles


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

OMG GUYS ITS BEEN A WHILE AND I MEAN A WHILE. IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING MY STORY IN SOOOOOO LONG! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD TO THE ACCOUNT AND I FINALLY GOT IN! IM SORRY YOU HAVE HAD TO WAIT SO LONG BUT WAIT NO LONGER CUZ IM UPDATING TOMORROW AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU GUYS 3-5 CHAPTERS TOMORROW FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! AGAIN IM SO SORRY!

XOXO, FOURTRIS FOREVER646


End file.
